


Marvel Smut Drabbles

by papermoon2719



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, D/s dynamic, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fellacio, M/bb dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papermoon2719/pseuds/papermoon2719
Summary: A collection of Marvel drabbles and headcanons. Prompt lists found on Tumblr.





	1. Steve Rogers x Reader

It’s not often that Steve wants to dom you. Usually after a mission he submits himself to you completely, needing someone else to tell him what to do so he doesn’t have to think anymore.

Then there are missions like this one, the ones where Steve feels like he’s lost control and needs to ground himself again. You know by the look in his eye when he steps off the elevator that you’re in for a long night, and his firm “We’re going to bed” confirms it for you.

You follow him into the room, shutting and locking the door before walking over to stand obediently by the bed. 

“What are my orders, Captain?” you ask, your voice soft and cunt clenching in anticipation. 

“Get on your knees,” he says quietly. He doesn’t look at you as you obey, removing the shield from his back and propping it against the side of the dresser. He doesn’t remove anything else, just turns and walks over to you. You look up into his eyes and he cups your chin, his gloved thumb running along your bottom lip.

“You’ve got such a pretty little mouth,” he murmurs. “I think I’ll fuck it before I fill up your pretty little cunt. Think you can do that for me, Baby Doll?”

You nod, letting your jaw fall open as he lowers his fly, pulling his throbbing cock out and giving it a few healthy tugs before he pushes it between your lips. He groans as it hits the back of your throat and you have to remind yourself to breathe deeply through your nose to keep from gagging.

“Such a good little girl,” he sighs, one hand cupping the back of your head gently as he pulls his cock back out, setting a slow pace.

* * *

Steve whimpers around the ball gag in his mouth, his eyes tracking your movements as you sit up on your knees and admire your handiwork.

“You wanna come, baby boy?” you tease, tapping the vibrating plug you’ve just inserted into his ass. His cock jumps and he moans, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. You pinch the inside of his thigh and he yelps around the gag, his eyes opening wide.

“Answer me, sweet boy. Do. You. Want. To. Come?”

Each of your words is punctuated by a tap to the vibrator. Steve nods enthusiastically, muffled sounds bubbling up from his throat. You smile, licking your lips.

“Good boy,” you praise, his cock twitching at the endearment. “Such a good boy for me.But you’re gonna have to earn it.”

You crawl slowly up his body, running a finger through the pool of precome his throbbing cock has oozed onto his belly and sucking it into your mouth as you go.

You straddle his chest, your bare cunt rubbing deliciously against Steve’s muscles. You undo the gag, tossing it over the edge of the bed as you run your thumb across his lower lip. He obediently sucks it into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue.

“You’ve got such a pretty little mouth, baby boy,” you moan, cunt clenching with each gentle suckle. “Momma’s gonna ride it until she comes all over that pretty mouth, and then she’s gonna ride your thick cock until you fill her up with your come, okay, baby boy?”

Steve moans wantonly and releases your thumb, opening his mouth and pointing his tongue like a good boy. You smile down at him before crawling up further, grasping the headboard as his tongue fucks quickly into your dripping hole.  

 


	2. Natasha x Reader

You were asleep when Natasha got home. She watched you sleep for a minute or so, smirking at the vibrator sitting on the bedside table. Judging by that and the fact that you’re stark naked, you’d lulled yourself to sleep with at least one orgasm.

She pads over to you softly, having abandoned her combat boots and weapons by the door. She sits softly at your hip, her hand brushing your cheek softly. You stir, stretching with a soft moan before your eyes flutter open, smiling at her 

“Hey, baby,” you whisper, voice hoarse with sleep. Natasha answers with a kiss, suckling at your lower lip before shifting down the bed. You watch her tug the sheets off of your body, nudging your thighs apart to settle between them. She licks her lips as she uses her thumbs to pull your damp ones apart, one thumb brushing the side of your clit.

“What a pretty pussy,” she murmurs, slowly pushing a finger inside of you and curling it. You moan, rolling your hips as you feel yourself starting to get wet again.

“Been thinking about you while I was gone,” she continues, her free hand running up your body to tweak a nipple. 

“What did you think about?” you moan, bucking into her hand when she adds a second finger. Your cunt clenches around her fingers and she moans, leaning over you to press your mouths together. 

“This,” she starts, dropping her mouth to your throat. She sucks at it before leaning up and kissing you again. She assaults your tongue, each swipe against it making you wetter. She finally pulls away, lifting her fingers to her mouth and sucking them clean.

“Ride my face,” she demands quietly, kissing you before rolling over onto her back. You grin, leaning up and over her, positioning your hips over her plush mouth. She immediately sucks your clit into her mouth, shocking you and sending you over the edge in mere seconds.


End file.
